


To Break Pose

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Gon asks Killua to be his model for his full-body art portrait project. It takes some begging, and bribing with chocolate, but eventually Killua agrees to help.The thing is, though, Gon never expected for Killua to modelnude.The other thing? Gon finds he really doesn't mind this new development.((Based on the prompt: 'Person A needs to paint a full body portrait, either for a school grade or for their own practice/enjoyment. They ask Person B to be their model. Upon arriving at Person A’s place, Person B says they’re going to freshen up/get themselves ready/whatever. Person A is getting all their supplies and the canvas ready, and Person B comes out stark naked. Person A stutters as they say they don’t really have to be in the nude, but B shrugs and goes with it anyways. Bonus if they aren’t a couple yet.'))





	To Break Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: Imagine Person A is an artist, and they need to be paint a full body portrait of a person, either for a school grade or for their own practice/enjoyment. They need a model, and ask Person B to be one. Person B complies, and upon arriving at Person A’s place, they say they’re going to the bathroom to freshen up/get themselves ready/whatever. Person A is getting all their supplies and the canvas ready, and Person B comes out stark naked. Person A stutters as they say they don’t really have to be in the nude, but B shrugs and goes with it anyways.  
> (Bonus if they aren’t a couple yet.)

Killua sighs heavily through his nose, his breath forming a cloud in the crisp autumn air, and levels Gon with a _look_. It’s a kind of look Gon knows all too well; the kind that says ‘ _this is a bad idea and I’m going to regret talking to you about this_ ’.

Still, Gon is hopeful.

“Gon,” Killua says, reluctance dripping off every syllable. “You know, I’d _love_ to help you with your school project, but-”

“If you’d love to help me, then just say yes!”

Killua raises an eyebrow. “That’s what you said last time I helped you out, and then _I_ was left cleaning slime out of my hair for weeks. Weeks, Gon! Do you know how hard it is to get green gook out of hair?!”

“That was only one time, Killua!” Gon whines. “And that was for ecology, _this_ is totally different!”

“Oh, yeah?” Killua doesn’t look at all convinced. “How’s that?”

“Well, for one thing, this project is for my art credit class!”

Killua scoffs and turns smartly on his heel. Gon’s jaw drops in surprise, and then he’s scrambling off the university courtyard bench to chase Killua across the wide expanse of yellowing grass scattered with dead leaves. Students bustle all around them in oversized coats and bulging backpacks, complaining about approaching end-of-the-semester exams and final projects. But Gon ignores them all in favor of hollering loudly after his one and only best friend.

“KILLUA! _Killua,_ wait, I just-”

“I’m not helping you, Gon!” Killua says when Gon finally catches up to him. Killua’s got his pink nose shoved in the air, blue eyes trained pointedly on the courtyard’s archway exit. “Not this time! Go find someone else to dress up as a pigeon or whatever the hell it is you have to do!”

Gon has to jog to keep up with Killua’s long strides. He says breathlessly, trying his best to match Killua’s pace, “I’m not dressing up anyone as a pigeon, that’d be silly! I’m taking a modeling class. You know, something you do already as a _job.”_

Killua stops short and Gon squeaks as he almost crashes right into Killua’s right shoulder. He goes still when Killua turns to give him a calculated, narrow-eyed glare. Being the center of that icy blue gaze makes Gon’s heart skip a beat, makes his breath catch in his throat. It’s a strange feeling, but not an entirely bad one. Gon offers his best smile, trying not to squirm as a freezing breeze rips through his too-light jacket, and silently pleads Killua have mercy on him.

Gon’s never been a big fan of art. But having Killua with him to finish this assignment would make the whole project a lot more fun. He _always_ has fun when Killua is around.

Being with Killua makes him happy. It’s just that simple.

After a long pause, Killua asks slowly, “Are you saying you’d pay me?”

“Heh.” Gon scratches his wind-chilled cheek. “Well. About that…”

Killua deadpans, “You don’t have any money. Do you.”

“Um. No. I don’t. But- BUT!” He grabs the sleeve of Killua’s hoodie before his friend can walk off again. _“But,_ I do have some super rare chocorobos that Ging’s sending me. I don’t really like sweets too much so I _was_ going to just throw them out, buuuuut-”

“I swear to God I will hit you over the head with my astrology textbook if you say one more word!” Killua cuts him off sharply, practically bristling from head to toe. “I can’t _believe_ — you can’t just _throw away_ chocorobos, Gon!! They’re, like, novelty chocolate, you idiot!”

Gon holds back a smirk. Score.

Aloud, he asks, “So, does that mean you’ll help me? Hmm? I’ll give you the chocolate up front and everything. What do you say, Ki-llu-a?”

Killua opens his mouth, then shuts it. Gon can see the war raging across Killua’s face, the dilemma and agony over giving into Gon or passing up the chocolate he so dearly loves, but Gon already knows the answer.

Killua would never, ever turn down chocolate.

 

**-o0o-**

 

“Are you ready, or what?!”

“YEAH!” Gon hollers back. “Just- AH- one sec! I just, I gotta—”

He grabs the last of his art supplies off the kitchen table and sprints back to his seat. He’d forgotten how long it takes to set up the art easel, and then he’d misplaced his art pouch with his pencils and charcoal and erasers, so Killua had left to ‘get ready’ in the bathroom while Gon scrambled around his apartment.

Gon doesn’t really understand _what_ Killua needed to get ready for. Gon only needs five varying poses for this assignment. Add some lighting with a carefully placed lamp and some random household props, and Gon will be in a good place for a passing mark. It isn’t like Killua has to be super dressed up or anything for this—

 _“HEY!_ GON! What are you _doing_ out there?!”

“Okay, okay!” Gon flips open his sketchbook to a blank page. He leans around the easel towards the general direction of his bathroom and yells, “You can come out now!”

He doesn’t look up as the bathroom door creaks open. He’s too busy pulling apart his eraser for a clean side to pay attention to his friend as Killua walks into the center of Gon’s living room. It’s only after Gon finally has the charcoal sharpened and set aside on a small side table that he glances up at Killua, a bright smile on his lips.

“Okay! Let’s just…”

Gon’s voice trails off, then shrivels and dies in the back of his throat. All thought in his mind evaporates and is replaced with crackling static. His mouth remains open though, jaw hanging low as he openly gapes at his very sculpted, very fit, and very- _very-_ naked best friend.

“How do you want to do this?” Killua asks, placing his hands on his hips. He twists his head around to cast his gaze around the room and Gon’s breath hitches. Every inch of Killua’s porcelain skin gleams in the lamp light, unblemished and sculpted and _beautiful._

Killua continues, oblivious to Gon’s shock, “I don’t really care too much, I’ve been doing this modeling thing for artists long enough that I can put up with pretty much anything you ask.”

Gon doesn’t even hear him. He’s too busy ogling at the graceful slope of Killua’s neck, those long, long legs and arms, how his stomach dips and bends to give way for a perfect set of abs…and then there’s the smooth, round curve of his ass-

“Gon?”

Gon jerks, eyes jumping upwards to meet Killua’s questioning gaze. Heat rushes to his face instantly and he abruptly feels a wave of warmth rush over every inch of his skin. It’s a prickling and uncomfortable kind of heat, something Gon’s only felt before on very rare occasions, and his stomach twists when he realizes what’s happening to him.

He’s— he’s _blushing._

Killua’s brow furrows. “Uh, Gon, are you okay? You got this weird look on your face…”

“F-Fine!” Gon squeaks and his heart constricts at the painfully obvious way his voice breaks. “I’m, um! Fine, I’m totally-” He coughs, the burning on his cheeks growing with each passing second. “I’m fine, really!”

Killua gives him a strange look. “Uh….Okay, whatever you say,” he says skeptically and Gon breathes a silent sigh of relief. “If you’re sure you’re so fine, how about telling me what you want me to do? If there’s a specific pose you want, you’ll have to show me exactly how to position my body and lights and everything.”

Gon’s heart lurches at the thought of touching Killua, even innocently. Just the idea of touching that smooth skin, feeling his muscles bend and flex under his hands—

“Yo!” Killua snaps his fingers and Gon jolts. “Earth to Gon! _Why_ do you keep spacing out like that?!”

“S-Sorry, Killua!” Gon shakes his head. He can’t afford to get distracted like this! Yes, Killua is _extremely_ attractive- and amazing and smart and cool and the most incredible person Gon’s ever met or ever _will_ meet, he’s pretty sure- but that’s nothing new!

He’ll just have to…appreciate the view he has with the knowledge that, yes, he’s checking his best friend out, but _technically_ it’s okay! Gon has an excuse to stare at Killua and admire his beauty because this is for art! And Killua is the art!

(And it’s not like Gon hasn’t checked Killua out before, anyway. This is just a more….complete picture.)

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Killua asks, sounding both confused and alarmed. “You’re acting really weird tonight, even for you.”

Gon nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! I’m fine, I promise. Here—” he lurches out of his seat towards Killua, “—lemme show you how you need to pose!”

 

**-o0o-**

 

“How often do you pose for artists, Killua?”

Killua keeps his face carefully blank at the question, fighting the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes to the back of his skull and groan.

Gon, apparently, did not understand the concept of modeling. Which shouldn’t surprise Killua after knowing him for over two years, but Gon had a bad habit of keeping Killua on his toes.

“Gon,” he growls between barely-moving lips. “I’m not supposed to talk to you while I’m posing.”

“Why?”

Killua’s hands twitch against Gon’s living room carpet and he breathes in deep through his nose. He is a professional. A few idiotic questions from his best friend _will not_ force him to break pose, no matter how stupid the questions are.

“If I move even the slightest bit- even to talk- my pose won’t be the same, and your drawing would be messed up.”

“Oh.” Gon sounds annoyingly perplexed. _Why_ is he so confused by this concept?! When Killua accepted coming here, he thought—

…he doesn’t know what he was thinking. Killua _didn’t_ think when it came to Gon, and that was a problem in and of itself.

“I think it’d be pretty boring if you didn’t get to talk, though!” Gon chirps from behind his easel. Killua can hear the faint sound of charcoal dragging across beige paper, feel the warmth of the lamp light as it drapes across his own skin. “And wouldn’t it be kind of awkward to be in the same room like this but not say anything?”

“How is this in any way awkward?” Killua asks then immediately curses himself. He shouldn’t be encouraging Gon, dammit.

“Well, without any conversation, this basically turns into a staring session where _I_ get to ogle at your muscles and butt while _you_ lay naked on my carpet. So.”

Killua chokes and a wave of heat crashes over him like a tsunami. He nearly breaks his pose, but he manages to hold it, if just barely.

 _“Gon,”_ he hisses, and he can tell by the burning in his cheeks that his face is a horrible shade of red. He wants to hide or look away or, or _something_ but he _can’t break pose,_ fuck! “This is— _no,_ god. That is _not_ what this is in any way, shape, or form.”

Gon laughs, low and deep, and something twists inside of Killua’s chest.

“What is it then?” Gon asks. There’s something off in his tone. Something sly and sneaky and Killua doesn’t understand what the hell is happening right now. Where is Gon going with this?!

“It’s— it’s me being a point of reference for you!” Killua explains, exasperated. “That’s _all_ it is. Okay?! You’re paying me, and I take this thing seriously, and—”

“Aw, Killua, I’m hurt! Does that mean you undress for all of your friends like this?”

Killua’s arms buckle and he nearly topples backwards onto the carpet. He catches himself last minute, then whirls around to glare viciously at his smug bastard of a friend. He growls, bristling from head to toe, “You know what?! Fuck you, Gon!”

Gon’s grin widens. “Is that a yes, then?” He’s laughing at Killua on the inside, Killua just knows it, and it makes him furious beyond belief.

“No, it’s not!” Killua snaps.

“So by default, that means I’m just special!”

Killua wants to strangle Gon until he can’t spout out any more idiotic questions, _that’s_ what it means!

“No, you complete and total idiot,” he manages to say between gritted teeth. “It means I’m not your personal stripper! This is a job, got it?! And I’m a professional!”

Gon hums thoughtfully. “Hmm, I don’t think I would mind that, though?”

“Mind what?!” What is he going on about now?

“I wouldn’t mind it if I were special to you! I mean, I feel like I should already be treated differently compared to everyone else you know, because we’re each other’s best friends and everything. I want to see all the sides of you, even the stuff you don’t share with anyone else! And I _really_ like seeing this side of you.”

Then he fucking _winks._ Winks!

Killua doesn’t know how to respond to that. He gapes openly at Gon, skin tingling and heart hammering. Is— Is Gon trying to flirt with him? Is that what was happening? Or is this just Gon’s blunt nature coming out to bite Killua in the ass for agreeing to help with this stupid assignment in the first place?

 _I can’t tell,_ Killua realizes. He can’t tell if the slight red tinge to Gon’s cheeks is a blush or if it’s Killua just imagining things under the glare of the lamplight directed his way. And he can’t just _ask_ Gon, that would be even more embarrassing and mortifying than this whole situation already is, and—

Gon suddenly tilts his head to the side. “And you say you’re a professional…but is it professional to break pose?”

Killua freezes. He looks down, horror overriding his confusion and frustration in an instant.

He’d moved to yell at Gon. He hadn’t even realized it at the time.

_Shit._

“You!!” Killua’s eyes flash upwards to find Gon smirking down at him. “Gon, you did that on purpose!!!”

Gon shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Killua! We were just having a conversation!”

Killua slams his hand down on the carpet, a dull but loud _THUD_ resonating across the room. “And _I_ told you that we’re not supposed to have a conversation while I’m posing for you! But you kept pushing and prying and—”

“Shhh, Killua.” A warm finger presses against Killua’s lips and Killua’s protest dies in his throat. Gon is leaning slightly forward until he’s on the very tip off his chair, his head blocking the light partially and lighting his hair from behind like a golden halo.

Killua’s heart thumps erratically against his ribs. He suddenly can’t breathe, mesmerized by the joyful light shining in Gon’s eyes.

“You worry too much,” Gon says while Killua continues to gaze up at him unblinkingly. “I promise I won’t tell anyone that you messed up. Your secret’s safe with me.”

And just like that, the spell is broken.

 _“You—”_ Killua snaps and slaps Gon’s hand away, “—are a _menace._ You know that?!”

Gon leans back, shaking out his hand and still smiling that infuriatingly bright smile. “Sure, whatever you say, Killua! But I still got the most beautiful person I’ve ever met to undress for me. So I think that should count for something.”

Killua’s eyes bulge and he nearly falls over again. Blood roars in his ears and for the first time in a very, very long time, he’s aware of every inch of skin he has bared for Gon to see. For Gon to stare at. For Gon to slowly drag his gaze over like he’s admiring a piece of art in a museum, just as he is right now, like—

Like…like Gon _wants_ him.

Killua’s mouth goes dry. He struggles to breathe properly, curls his fingers into shaking fists. He can’t unravel like this. He still has another hour to spend modeling for Gon and if he’s this aware of how Gon is looking at him, he’ll never stay relaxed enough to get through with it.

It’s not that he hasn’t dealt with this sort of thing before. He’s gone through modeling sessions where others have stared at him in ways that are less than appropriate. But it’s never _meant_ anything, not the Killua’s own nakedness or the stares or whatever resulting art came from him nearly falling asleep on a raised pedestal in the center of some art studio. Killua was a pawn and the artists, strangers. As long as he got paid, Killua couldn’t care less about who was looking at him or how.

But he’s quickly starting to realize that it does matter now that _Gon_ is the one looking at him. Gon’s focused, burning gaze made warmth pool in Killua’s gut, made butterflies flutter against his ribs. It was a breathless and swooping kind of feeling, and it made Killua want to— _no_.

Killua grits his teeth. Gon is still looking at him expectantly, a smug smile tugging at his lips. He’s clearly testing Killua to see just how much he can push his buttons. That’s what Gon _did_ ; he played and challenged and pushed Killua, inspired him in all the best and worst of ways. Gon had an _effect_ on Killua. He always has.

But this? This is different. This is a job and Killua refuses to succumb to the less-than-innocent feelings he has for his best friend. He won’t do it. He is going to finish this job and then he can shove this whole thing behind him and never think about it again.

And that means Killua can’t let Gon know how his words affected him.

Killua lifts his chin, scowling. Gon could take his ridiculous lack of social awareness and shove it. “Why don’t you just shut up and show me what pose you want next?” he says angrily and Gon laughs again, sounding delighted.

“Sure! But, Killua—”

Killua glances up, and is once more struck by the intensity in Gon’s gaze. The way Gon is staring at him…it makes Killua feel like he and Gon are the only two people left on this earth.

“I really do mean it,” Gon says softly, honestly ringing in every syllable. “You’re beautiful.”

Killua’s heart quivers. He looks away, pulse racing, and tries to think through the silent shrieking in his head.

He whispers, “You’re an idiot.”

“Even if I am—” A broad hand gently takes Killua’s chin, turns his head slightly. Killua stares up with wide eyes at Gon’s handsome face, heart in his throat.

“— you’re still beautiful,” Gon finishes with a dazzling, genuine smile, and Killua melts.

 

**-o0o-**

 

Gon and Killua stand shoulder to shoulder, staring down at Gon’s easel. Neither of them speak. It’s one of the few moments in Gon’s life when he doesn’t know what to say. His artwork is enough to make him speechless, but not in a good kind of way.

“Well,” Killua says finally, and Gon peaks at him out of the corner of his eye. Killua’s brows are furrowed, but he looks more confused than anything. “It’s not… _horrible?”_

Gon grimaces. “Thanks.”

“No, really, I mean it! I’ve seen much worse.”

“That’s not really a compliment, Killua.” He lets out a long sigh, deflating. He’s honestly relieved that Killua isn’t outright disgusted by his art. But— “I’m really sad; I wanted to draw something that would show how pretty you are!”

Killua turns rigid, face flushing, then looks quickly away. “C-Cut it out, Gon. You don’t need to keep saying stuff like that.”

“I’m being serious!” Gon insists and ducks his head to try to catch his best friend’s eye. “You’re gorgeous, Killua! And I know I couldn’t capture exactly how you look but.” He pouts. “I really thought I could’ve done at least a little bit better…I didn’t do you justice at all.”

Killua awkwardly pats his back, cheeks still flaming. He’s re-clothed again, much to Gon’s dismay. He had accepted Gon’s green bathrobe instead of putting his own clothes back on though and Gon inwardly acknowledged that as a good enough compromise. Killua looked kind of funny in Gon’s clothes, actually; the bathrobe wasn’t nearly long enough to fit Killua’s height, and Gon’s broader chest meant that the fuzzy cloth hug off Killua’s narrow shoulders to the point where it was noticeable. But that was okay.

The sight of Killua in Gon’s clothes makes Gon’s own cheeks warm and his heart twist. It made his chest swell, a strange sort of pleased feeling rising up inside him.

Killua looks good in Gon’s clothes. And Gon likes that. He likes it a _lot._

“It’s okay, Gon,” Killua says awkwardly. “Most people have a really hard time drawing the human body, that’s why there are classes like the one you’re in now. And it’s not that big of a deal anyway; art isn’t your focus of study, you’re majoring in environmental science!”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right. Maybe I should have taken that photography class instead.”

Killua wrinkles his nose. “Nah, the cameras are crazy expensive. You’d probably break it too and have to replace it, with your luck. At least for this class you just needed to buy charcoal and erasers and an easel.”

“Well, all that and you.”

Killua stiffens, color flooding his face once more. “Wh-What?”

A smile tugs at Gon’s lips. “I needed to buy your modeling service. What’s that look on your face for, hmm? Are you thinking dirty thoughts, Killua?”

“Shut up!” Killua shoves him away roughly, flushing in earnest now. “I wasn’t thinking anything!”

“Mmhmm, suuure,” Gon says in a sing-song voice. “And that’s why your cheeks are so red right now?”

Killua’s blue eyes narrow into icy slits. “They’re red because you are the most _embarrassing person_ on the face of the planet!”

“But—”

“Dammit, Gon, stop trying to kill me and go get my chocolate already! I demand payment for my 's _ervices’!”_

Gon throws his head back and laughs, shoulders shaking as he cackles uncontrollably. Killua makes an exasperated growl and stomps over. Gon nearly stumbles over his own two feet as Killua forcibly spins him around. He doesn’t get the chance to catch his breath before Killua starts to forcibly shove Gon out of the living room.

“AH— wait, Killua, wait!!!”

Gon digs his heels into the floor. Killua manages to push him a few more inches but Gon’s brute strength wins out in the end.

Killua releases Gon with irritated huff. “What is it now?!”

Gon swallows nervously at the ferocious glare Killua gives him. This was going to be hard, but if he planned this correctly it _should_ work out in the end. Hopefully.

“I, um.” He twiddles his thumbs. “I don’t have the chocolate.”

Killua’s eyes bulge. _“What._ Are you saying you lied—?!”

“No, let me explain! Ging said in his letter that he was sending the chocolate, but it turns out he actually sent it to Kite instead!”

Killua stares. “What the hell does that mean?! Am I getting the chocolate or what?!”

“It means,” Gon says patiently. “That I have to wait for Kite to send the chocolate to me! And then I can give it to you!”

Killua pinches the bridge of his nose, lets out a long breath. “So,” he says, voice pained. “What you’re saying is that I won’t get the chocolate for a while.”

“Heh.” Gon rubs the back of his neck, offers Killua his best smile. “Yeah? Pretty much?”

Killua shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?” He turns on his heel but Gon quickly snags his wrist.

“I’m not done yet!”

Killua is starting to look genuinely annoyed now. “What else could you possibly have to say? You already disappointed me with the chocolate—”

“Let me do something for you in the meantime to make up for it!”

“Like what?” Killua asks suspiciously. “If this is just another trick of yours to drag me into one of your crazy-ass schemes, count me out—”

“Let me take you to dinner,” Gon says and Killua blinks stupidly, mouth still hanging open while his last words die on his tongue.

“…what.”

“Let me take you to dinner,” Gon repeats. “I’ll pay for the whole thing! You can order dessert first, even.”

Killua opens his mouth again, then closes it. His cheeks are slowly darkening but it’s contrasted by the wrinkle in his brow. There’s a conflicted look in his eye and Gon grins; he can tell that Killua is stuck between wanting to say yes and saying no out of fear of being tricked. Lucky for him, Gon isn’t even joking in the slightest.

But he can’t help himself from teasing Killua _one_ more time.

Gon adds on brightly, “You won’t even have to take off your clothes, Killua, I promise! If you want to later, I won’t object but—”

A hand slaps across his face and Gon grunts. Killua’s hand hurt, a sharp sting across his mouth and nose.

“For the love of god, shut up,” Killua hisses. His cheeks are a beautiful, flaming shade of scarlet by now. “If you make _one more_ suggestive commentary I will hurl you out the nearest window.”

Gon grins under Killua’s long fingers. “You won’t get the chocolate, then.”

_“Gon—”_

“Okay, okay, I’m done now!” He reaches up and removes Killua’s hand from his mouth, slowly taking it in his hand and interlacing their fingers instead. His heart flutters at the innocent contact and he only hopes that Killua feels the same.

“Seriously, though…” Gon looks up at Killua’s flustered expression through brown lashes. “What do you say, Killua? Can I take you out? Please?”

Killua bites his lip. “You mean, as a. Uh.” He swallows thickly, staring at their interlocked hands. “As a friend? Or…”

“As a date,” Gon clarifies. “A romantic kind of date.”

“A romantic date with like, k-kissing and holding hands and all that other s-stuff?”

“Mhm.” Gon smiles and squeezes Killua’s hands pointedly. “I dunno what other kind of romantic dates you’ve been on, but that’s the kind of stuff I think I’d be pretty interested in doing with you. Would you be interested in doing those things with me?”

“Do-Do you have to ask me something like that?!” Killua squeaks.

“Yeah, I do! I want to make sure this is something you want, too!”

Killua’s brow wrinkles. “That’s not the...are you _sure_ this isn’t some stupid joke, Gon? Because if it is, I’m swear going to—”

Gon shakes his head adamantly. “No! No way, this is for real, I swear. I’ve already told you I think you’re beautiful, right?”

“But. I thought you were talking about—”

“I was talking about _every_ part of you,” Gon explains. “Both inside and out. You’re my best friend, Killua. Is it really that crazy that I think you’re absolutely amazing, that I would like you? That I would want something…” He pulls Killua close with their linked hands, until their chests press against each other and they’re breathing in the same air, “…something _more_ with you?”

Killua tightly squeezes his eyes shut. Killua lets out a long, shaky breath, then opens those beautiful blue eyes again. The hesitant, but innocently hopeful look he gives Gon makes Gon’s heart lurch and the air to vanish from his lungs.

“Okay,” he whispers finally and Gon stands up straight, pulse starting to climb. “I’ll-I’ll let you take me out.”

Gon’s face hurts from the wideness of his smile. “Really? You want to?”

Killua scrunches up his nose. “If I’m saying yes, then I’m pretty sure that means I _want_ to go out with you, Gon."

"Romantically?"

Killua huffs. _"Yes,_ romantically.”

Gon giggles. He can’t help it; the overwhelming joy and giddiness inside his chest is too strong to contain. It bubbles and flows to every part of his body, warming him from the inside out and making him so light and happy that he could walk on clouds.

“Thank you, Killua.” He leans forward and presses a swift kiss to Killua’s burning cheek before the other can react. “Go get changed! I’ll make a reservation!”

Killua raises his free hand to the place where Gon kissed him, looking dazed. It’s so cute how a simple kiss was enough to make Killua so frazzled and Gon’s smile grows impossibly wider.

But a second later Killua seems to register what Gon said and he freezes. “You-You mean. You want to go out _now?!”_

“Yeah! We’re already together, let’s just do it!”

Killua laughs shakily, a look of amazement and nervous joy on his face. “That’s…you know what, fine, whatever. I don’t care.”

“You sure?”

Killua nods. “Yeah. It’s kind of crazy, but that’s _you_. And I’ve put up with your ideas up till now, so. I think I can handle this one.”

Gon beams. “And I love you for that.”

He leans forward again, this time landing a gentle kiss on Killua’s lips. It’s a chaste kiss, as far as kisses go. A simple touch of mouth-to-mouth with nothing pushed or forced. It’s good and innocent and perfect, exactly what Gon would want for his first kiss with the person he treasures more than anyone else in the world.

But the flush of Killua’s cheeks, the blueness of his astonished and wide eyes, the softness of Killua’s lips…it’s enough to stir warmth in Gon’s stomach, hot and yearning.

He quickly pulls back before that feeling can grow. There would be time for that later, he’s sure. Right now he has a dinner to pay for.

He pushes a stunned and furiously blushing Killua towards the bathroom, saying loudly, “Hurry up and change, I’ll call and make reservations!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an art trade with the wonderful and amazing ohlookitscazz on tumblr! :D She does amazing artwork so please check out her [art blog here](http://cazzart.tumblr.com/)! She actually gave me three different prompts and I chose this one to write because....how could I _not_ choose this one? XD haha
> 
> That being said, I tried to do a different take with this fic than most people would. I think most people would read the prompt and go 'oh! Gon is the model because he wouldn't care about being nude, and Killua would be the blushing artist!' Which is totally fine! That would also be a wonderful story! But I thought it would be more entertaining to have Killua be the model (you know Killua would grow up to be model-like c'mon) and Gon to be the stunned and flustered one for once haha
> 
> Big thank you to [Kaz,](https://softkillua.tumblr.com/) my wonderful beta! And thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> [[My tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
